Sometimes life change
by LaraFromLastFridayNight
Summary: Harry is the real hero, but everyone believes it is his brother. In a temp to get some recongistion joins he Voldemort. Finally finding a family in Severus and love in Hermione. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter
1. Prologue

_**Hey, guys/girls, I hope you will enjoy this story. Still, have no idea where I am going with it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

Sometimes life has a funny way of showing if someone is worth it or not. A person can think they are worth nothing and then in an instance that can changes. Maybe it will change for the worst, maybe it will change for the best but you will realize that it made sense why you are still alive.

Harry stare sadly at his twin brother. He hated him more than he hates his life and that is saying something for him. He wishes he can tell his parents the truth that he is really the "boy-who-lived" but they will never believe him. Why he doesn't really know or want to know.

All that he knows is that he is going to show them how wrong they are, that he is the better child, that they shouldn't have neglected him as they have done, he would make them rule the day they have started this. Letting the fame get to them. How can they?

He is also their son, but not for long. He will make sure they can never hurt him again He grimaced when he heard them talking to his brother. Sounding so so happy, why can't he be part of it?

He signed softly. This wasn't how is life was supposed to turn out, he was supposed to be just as cherished as his brother. Gabriel wasn't even magically strong so why do they think that it is him, who defeat Voldemort?

He stares at them with hate-filled eyes, his life would change he would make sure of it.

 _ **TBC**_


	2. Growing Up - Part 1

**Chapter 1: Growing up.**

 **Part 1**

Harry glared hatefully hate his brother. Mommy didn't even do the trouble to feed him this night. He didn't understand why they were ignoring him. It was happening more and more and he didn't understand why.

Ever since that night, he hurt that evil wizard. They don't love him anymore. He didn't understand why they were talking about his brother begin the one who bought him down. He started to cry again. His bum was sore and he was hungry. Lily rushed into the room and just shush the child without changing his diaper.

Harry fall back onto his mattress. He wasn't even allowed in the same room as his twin. Whimpering softly he draws into himself. He didn't really understand what was going on but he just wishes it would go back to the way it was before Voldemort attacked them. Little Harry couldn't help but wish his mommy and daddy still love him like they did a few short weeks ago.

A house-elf popped into the room, she was angry at the master for allowing this to happen. She had a bottle in her hand and was ready to grow this child up as her own. She would make sure nothing happens to him. Harry watch the bottle hopefully. He hopes he could have it.

The house-elf picked him up and started to feed him. It was a rather funny site to see if anyone would have walk in there. Harry was a healthy weight and length. And he was being cradled into the house-elves chest.

He drank the bottle very happy to have something to clench his hunger. Rose just smiled sadly at the boy in her arms. The master can be made but they will realize their mistake in the future and by then it would be way too late for anyone to save the magical world.

This world as it is now known would perish into flames just so that this child could rebuild it into a better world. Too much blood would be shed when it could be so different. She could only hope for the best but she knows it was foretold many years in the past about this child.

To think such innocence would cause such destruction, she could only hope that he would remember that he would be always loved even if it isn't seen now. That he would be able to have a future even in the dark.

She looked into Harry's AK green eyes and she knew there and then that what would happen would be for the best of their world. She should just continue in making sure he grows up into the smart boy he is going to be.

She watches him fall asleep in her arms.

 **TBC**


	3. Growing Up - Part 2

**Chapter 2: Growing up**

 **Part 2**

Harry officially had enough of the way he was treated, he realized from a young age that his parents didn't really love him. Why they didn't he didn't understand and even if he wants the answers he didn't think there would be ever a good enough answer.

He glanced at the door. He was supposed to go to Diagon Alley today to get his stuff for school but his parents left without him. They just took their precious boy-who-lived. Harry wants to puke with the why his parents were acting.

He glared a last time at the wall before deciding to go to the library at least there he could find some peace. It isn't much but at least it is something. Gabriel is always bully him when he sees him.

Harry sign again and then pick up his book on magical creatures, he loves to read about them. They fascinate him in a why life just couldn't. He wished with all his might that he could go and explore to find some of these animals. He promised himself one day he would travel the world and see every animal he can find.

The years were slowly dragging by. Just before the twins 11th birthday did their Hogwarts letters came for them. Harry felt a sense of peace enhancing him. He knew he was finally going to the place where he would find a home. Just a few more weeks then it would be time.

He remembers what Rose told him since he was a youngling and that made him happy. He knew soon his biological parents would go down a path that will hurt them badly but not as much as the truth that is going to come out in a few years time and when the time does come it would be way too late to go back and change everything.

The saying would ring true in this case, regret comes too late.

 **TBC**


	4. Life has up's and down's

**Chapter 3**

 **Life has up's and down's**

Harry look in aww had Hogwarts. He can't believe he is really here. He felt a slight happiness he hadn't felt in his life.

He hadn't made any friends on the train ride to the school, not that really surprised him even if he did hope that he would find someone to call his friend or at least acquainted. He knew that most people would ignore him in favor of his brother, he still didn't like it but there is nothing he can do about that.

He followed the rest of the first years into the great hall. His eyes quickly made there why over the teachers. He already knows who he should trust and who was n't trustworthy. He can't believe the time has come for him.

Today was the day everything will change in this world. He waited a long 10 years for this. His eyes made there way back to Severus. He knew it was going to be him to take him in.

Harry sign when he became aware of his surroundings again. He saw Gabriel going over to the Gryffindor table. Just then he heard his name begin calling. The whole hall went quiet for a moment before the talking started up again. The whisper made him sign he hated the attention on him.

He quickly made his way up to the chair. He barely had the hate on him when it called out Slytherin. The talking immediately increased but he didn't bother him with it, he could see the hate on his brothers face. He wanted to smirk but he holds it in.

First thing first he needed to talk to his head of the house and then he can go from there, but for now, he would eat and stay quiet he needs to see who would be his friend for him and not his brother. He didn't want any unwanted attention on him.

 **TBC**


	5. Can it get better?

**Can it get better?**

Harry followed the rest of the first years and their perfect Marcus Flint back to the common room. He wanted to talk to his head of house either tonight or first thing in the morning. If he didn't make plans and soon well he will find himself faster on the streets than a person can say rats.

Just listing to the rest of the people around him, let Harry felt out of his dept. What could he truly say, he couldn't believe them. He knew they will never really care about him, but do they all have to be some damn callous.

He nearly growled when he made it to the common room. To think the hat think they need to be in Slytherin. They would not be able to make it here or was he looking to close to the superficially.

Harry just wanted the night over with, he couldn't believe he was so happy to be here, and now this. The next seven years would be torture if this was going to be his life from now on.

He tuned out the perfect who was now explaining how to get into the common room, his eyes darted over the place, he wasn't truly worried about something, other things make him feel like he is going to have panic attacks on panic attacks.

They slowly walked into the common room, everyone was looking around in awe, except Harry. He just wanted to climb into his bed and never wake up again.

They were waiting for something or someone in the common room, he truly wasn't listing anymore to the perfect. He knows he should but he just couldn't bring himself to truly care.

He knew what needs to happen and for now, that is the only thing he would focus on.

 **TBC**

 **Hi guys/girls. I do hope you are enjoying the story so far. Thank you for ever follow and favourite it makes my heart very happy.**


End file.
